Eines Nachts zu Weihnachten
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Diese Geschichte war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für eine Freundin. Sie handelt von Mallory und Nosedive und wie sie den Weihnachtsabend verbringen.


Eines Nachts zu Weihnachten…

Nosedive stand im Wohnzimmer vor dem großen Weihnachtsbaum. Er hielt zwei Weihnachtskugeln in Händen, eine in Blau, eine in Rot. Angestrengt betrachtete er die Tanne. Sollte er nun die rote Kugel aufhängen oder doch lieber die blaue? Das Grün der Tanne war schon fast völlig von bunten Kugeln, Lametta, Lichterketten und Zuckerstangen bedeckt. Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte man kaum noch sehen, dass der Baum darunter grün war. Er hätte genauso gut rosa sein können.

Mit einem Seufzen hängte Nosedive schließlich doch beide Kugeln auf – und verdeckte somit wohl das letzte bisschen Grün des Baumes.

Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um sein Werk zu betrachten. Ja, das konnte man so lassen.

„Fertig?", fragte da eine Stimme hinter ihm, und noch ehe sich Nosedive umwenden konnte, schlangen sich zwei schlanke Arme um seine Körpermitte und ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken.

„Mal, von da hinten kannst du den Baum doch gar nicht sehen", protestierte der Erpel grinsend.

„Ich find's aber gemütlich hier", nuschelte die Rothaarige in seinen Rücken.

Nosedive lachte leise, legte seine Hände auf ihre, löste rasch ihre Finger und zog sie in einer raschen Bewegung vor ihn hin – und erstarrte in der Bewegung. Mit vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er Mallory an.

Mallory grinste frech. „Gefällt's dir mein neues Kleid?"

Nosedive schluckte. Kleid? Das nannte sie allen Ernstes ein Kleid? Ein winziges Stück Stoff würde eher definieren, was sie da anhatte.

Mallory trug ein extrem kurzes, trägerloses Kleidchen aus rotem Samt mit Fellbesatz an Ausschnitt und Saum – im Weihnachtsmannstil also, oder eher: Weihnachtsfraustil. Dazu hatte sie noch rote Stiefelchen angezogen, ebenfalls mit weißem Fellbesatz. Und dann trug sie auch noch eine Weihnachtsmannmütze. Nosedive hatte so etwas schon mal auf einem Foto gesehen, aber es wäre wohl besser, Mallory nicht zu sagen, wo er das schon mal gesehen hatte – in einem Erwachsenenmagazin nämlich. Und sie musste echt nicht wissen, dass er so was immer noch las, obwohl sie schon eine ganze Weile zusammen waren.

„Äh, ja", sagte er schnell, und sein Mund fühlte sich ungewöhnlich trocken an. „Gefällt mir."

„Das dachte ich mir", kicherte Mallory, riss sich von ihm los und hüpfte zum Weihnachtsbaum.

„Sehr hübsch geworden", sagte sie. „Aber es fehlt noch was."

Sie sah Nosedive grinsend an. Der erwiderte ihren Blick verwirrt.

„Der Stern!" lachte sie.

„Ach ja", stellte Nosedive knapp fest.

Mallory kramte bereits in der Kiste mit dem Weihnachtsschmuck und holte schließlich den goldenen Stern hervor. Dann schob sie sich einen Stuhl ganz nah an den Weihnachtsbaum heran und kletterte hinauf. Nur erreichte sie so noch immer nicht die Spitze des Weihnachtsbaumes.

„Dive, hilf mir!", sagte sie schließlich. „Halt mich fest, sonst fall ich runter."

Dive trat zu ihr hin, packte sie an der Hüfte, so dass sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Allerdings geriet der blonde Erpel damit ziemlich in die Bredouille. Denn so konnte er genau sehen, was Mallory unter ihrem superkurzen Kleidchen trug – einen roten Spitzenstring.

Wenn sie wüsste, was sie ihm da antat – obwohl er sich nicht so sicher war, dass sie es nicht doch wusste und es gerade deswegen tat.

Mallory hatte es nun endlich geschafft, den Stern an der Spitze des Weihnachtsbaumes zu befestigen.

„Das sieht toll aus!", jubelte sie und klatschte vor Freude in die Hände. So bekam sie aber Rückenlage, Dive konnte sie nicht mehr halten, und schon landeten beide auf dem Boden – na ja, eigentlich landete Dive auf dem Boden und Mallory auf ihm.

„Dive, hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte Mallory sofort.

„Nein, geht schon", antwortete der Erpel, seinen schmerzenden Rücken ignorierend.

„Okay", sagte Mallory und wollte schon wieder aufstehen, doch der blonde Erpel legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie fest an sich.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich weiß, dass das Absicht war?", fragte verschmitzt grinsend.

Mallory kicherte. „Was hat mich verraten?"

„Öhm, die Tatsache vielleicht, dass du sonst auf einem Bein auf einem Stuhl rumhüpfen könntest, ohne runterzufallen?"

Mallory kicherte wieder. „Ups."

„Und wie willst du das jetzt wieder gutmachen, dass ich deinetwegen so unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet bin?", fragte Nosedive.

„Hmmmm." Mallory stützte sich mit den Armen auf seiner Brust ab und musterte ihn. „Ich glaube, als Erstes sorge ich dafür, dass du liegen bleibst." Und mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Nosedive erwiderte den Kuss, drückte Mallory etwas fester an sich. Seine Hand wanderte in ihren Nacken, spielte mit ihrem dichten Haar. Sanft streifte er ihr die Weihnachtsmannmütze ab, nur um gleich darauf seine Hand sich wieder in ihrem Haar vergraben zu lassen.

Mallorys Hände wiederum glitten unter sein T-Shirt, tasteten seine Brust mit sanften Fingerspitzen ab. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf und zog ihn mit sich. Nosedive folgte der Bewegung, unterbrach aber den Kuss.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich liegen bleibe?", sagte er schelmisch grinsend.

„Ach du!" Mallory zog eine Schnute, zog ihm rasch das T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es zu der Weihnachtsmannmütze. Dann drückte sie ihn rasch wieder zu Boden.

Doch als Nosedive sie diesmal wieder an sich ziehen wollte, um sie zu küssen, entzog sie ihm immer wieder knapp ihren Schnabel.

Beim dritten missglückten Versuch war es nun der blonde Erpel, der eine Schnute zog. Mallory grinste, küsste ihn dann aber, diesmal aber inniger als noch zuvor, leidenschaftlicher.

Nosedives Hand glitt zum Bund von Mallorys Kleid, strichen ein wenig darüber, glitt dann unter den Stoff – nur um gleich festzustellen, dass sie keinen BH trug. Na gut, das hätte er sich eigentlich denken können, um ehrlich zu sein, aber es überraschte ihn dennoch – allerdings nicht lange. Sanft begann er, ihre Brüste zu massieren.

Mallory drückte sich etwas mehr an ihn, als sie ihren Kuss kurz unterbrachen, um Atem zu schöpfen, stöhnte sie leise auf. Doch dann auf einmal rückte sie von ihm weg und stand auf.

Nosedive war zu verwirrt, um sie festzuhalten und sah sie überrascht an.

Doch Mallory lächelte bloß. „Ich hab was vergessen."

Nosedive setzte sich auf, sein Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen. Mallory sagte aber nichts sondern ging zum Weihnachtsbaum. Auf dem Weg dorthin streifte sie ihre Stiefelchen ab. Nosedive verstand das als Hinweis und zog auch rasch seine Turnschuhe aus und streifte die Socken ab. Dann sah er wieder zu Mallory hin. Diese trat an den Weihnachtsbaum heran und schaltete die Lichterketten ein. „DAS hab ich vergessen", sagte sie grinsend. Dann huschte sie zum Lichtschalter und schaltete das Licht aus, so dass der Raum nur noch von den bunten Lichterketten erleuchtet wurde.

Mallory trat wieder zu Nosedive, und auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie grinste.

„Wie war das mit dem Liegenbleiben?", fragte sie, drückte ihn wieder zu Boden. Doch diesmal reagierte Nosedive schnell, packte sie und zog sie mit sich.

„Nicht, dass du mir noch mal abhaust", sagte er grinsend, als er sie an sich drückte.

„Wie könnte ich!", erwiderte Mallory und küsste ihn.

Nosedives Umarmung lockerte sich, seine Hände wanderten an den Bund ihres Kleides und schoben den Stoff nach unten. Er unterbrach den Kuss, legte seine Hände auf Mallorys Schultern und hob ihren Oberkörper etwas an. Dann begann er, ihre Brüste zu küssen und sanft mit der Zunge zu liebkosen. Mallory stöhnte auf und stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab. Das spornte Nosedive an, und er intensivierte seine Liebkosungen. Er merkte, wie Mallorys Atem immer schneller ging. Da sie sich nun ohnehin selbst abstützte, wanderten seine Hände zum Saum ihres Kleides. Er unterbrach seine Liebkosungen, um ihr das Kleid abzustreifen. Doch als er sich wieder ihren Brüsten widmen wollte, hielt Mallory ihn zurück. Sie hatte den kurzen Moment genutzt, um etwas Atem zu schöpfen. Nun rutschte sie von Nosedive herunter und machte sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen. Kurz darauf streifte sie ihm das Beinkleid mitsamt seinen Boxershorts ab.

„He, das ist aber unfair!", protestierte Dive.

„Ach, wenn wir schon dabei sind", erwiderte Mallory grinsend. Nosedive grummelte etwas, setzte sich dann aber auf, packte Mallory und zog sie wieder auf sich. Mit einem Arm hielt er sie fest umschlungen, mit der freien Hand streifte ihr den String ab.

„Hast ja Recht", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. „Wenn wir schon dabei sind."

Seine Hand, die eben noch das kleine Stoffstück entfernt hatte, legte sich wieder zwischen ihre Beine und begann, sanft ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu massieren. Mallory holte keuchend Atem, nur um gleich wieder leise aufzustöhnen. Nosedive erhöhte den Druck und langsam fand auch einer seiner Finger den Weg in sie. Mallorys Stöhnen wurde lauter. Sie drückte sich fester gegen seine Hand. Nosedive merkte, wie auch sein Atem immer schneller ging und er alleine dadurch angeheizt wurde, sie unter seinen Berührungen solche Laute von sich geben zu hören. Sein Schnabel suchte den ihren, und er küsste sie, auch wenn sie den Kuss immer wieder unterbrechen mussten, um keuchend Atem zu holen.

Doch auf einmal drückte sich Mallory mit aller Kraft von ihm weg.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!" stieß sie hervor.

Nosedive zog langsam seine Hand zurück.

„Tja, und was nun?", fragte er, und er hoffte inständig, dass sie trotz des spärlichen Lichts seine aufgesetzte Unschuldsmiene sehen oder zumindest erahnen konnte. „Ich glaube mich, daran zu erinnern, dass jemand gesagt hat, ich soll liegenbleiben."

„Dummkopf!", schimpfte Mallory und richtete sich auf. Ihre Hände suchten sein bestes Stück, massierten es kurz, aber intensiv. Nosedive stöhnte auf. Mallory grinste in sich hinein, hockte über ihn und mit einer raschen Bewegung nahm sie ihn in sich auf.

Nosedive konnte direkt ihren triumphierenden Blick spüren, auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte, da, da sich der Weihnachtsbaum hinter ihr befand, ihr Gesicht im Dunkeln lag.

Ihre Hände stützen sich auf seiner Brust ab, als sie sich langsam zu bewegen begann.

Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entkam Nosedives Schnabel, und er schloss die Augen, um nur ja alles so deutlich wie möglich zu spüren. Mallory bewegte sich weiter, doch sie blieb bei dem langsamen Rhythmus, den sie zu Beginn gewählt hatte. Nosedives Körper jedoch verlangte langsam nach schnelleren Bewegungen.

„Du quälst mich wohl gerne", stieß er keuchend hervor. Und wieder war er sich absolut sicher, dass sie grinste.

„Und das fällt dir jetzt erst auf", erwiderte sie und bewegte sich noch eine Weile betont langsam.

Nosedive packte ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich herunter. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während eine Hand wieder damit begann, ihre Brüste zu liebkosen, mit ihren Brustwarten zu spielen. Doch auch das brachte Mallory nicht dazu, sich schneller zu bewegen.

Schließlich gab er ihren Schnabel wieder frei, und nun widmete er sich auch noch zusätzlich mit Schnabel und Zunge ihren Brüsten.

Mallory seufzte auf, das Seufzen wandelte sich langsam in ein Stöhnen, und endlich wurden auch ihre Bewegungen schneller.

Nosedive stöhnte auf, als sie nun endlich das tat, wonach sein Körper so brennend verlangte hatte, und ließ den Kopf wieder zurücksinken, ließ seine Hände aber ihr Spiel mit ihren Brüsten fortführen.

Nun entkam auch Mallorys Schnabel ein immer lauteres Stöhnen, je mehr die Leidenschaft von ihr Besitz ergriff. Sie spürte, wie die Hitze in ihrem Unterleib immer mehr zunahm, fast unerträgliche Ausmaße erreichte. Nosedive brauchte sie nun nicht noch mehr anzustacheln. Das hätte er eigentlich nie tun müssen. Sie ärgerte ihn nun mal gerne ein wenig. Doch nun wollte sie nur mehr eines: Dieses Gefühl in vollen Zügen auskosten.

Immer schneller wurden ihre Bewegungen und immer lauter verlieh sie ihrer Leidenschaft Ausdruck – bis sie schließlich laut stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken warf und ihre Finger sich in Nosedives Brust krallten, als sie unter lautem Stöhnen ihren Höhepunkte erreichte.

Nun gab es auch für den Erpel kein Halten mehr. Mallorys Höhepunkt so direkt zu spüren, war das bisschen Anreiz, das er noch gebraucht hatte, um seinen eigenen Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

Er setzte sich auf, packte Mallory, und stieß noch einmal tief in sie, während er sie fest an sich drückte. So verharrten beide noch in dieser Position und spürten dem Abebben ihrer Leidenschaft nach, dann ließ sich Nosedive langsam wieder nach hinten fallen und zog Mallory, sie immer noch fest an seine Brust drückend, mit sich.

Mallory sah ihn eine Weile an. Dann sagte sie lächelnd: „Also, das mit dem Liegenbleiben müssen wir eindeutig noch üben."

Nosedive gab ihr einen schnellen, jedoch sanften Kuss. „Ja, mein Schatz. Und übrigens: Frohe Weihnachten!"

„Dir auch frohe Weihnachten", erwiderte Mallory und küsste ihn ebenfalls.

Im Hintergrund leuchtete immer noch der Weihnachtsbaum und tauchte das Pärchen in buntes Licht.


End file.
